This invention relates to fishing leader holders, more specifically, a fishing leader holder that allows a user to carry leaders of various lengths without the threat of the leaders becoming bent or being caught on other objects.
Fishing has been a long-time favorite outdoor activity for many. The calming water, the peace and quiet and simplistic nature of the sport entice all people, from young and old to novice and professionals, to get outside and go fishing. As in most sports, having the proper equipment is a key factor in obtaining the desired results.
In the sport of fishing, equipment at its most basic form includes a fishing pole, fishing line, a hook and bait. However, to achieve better results, fishing leaders are commonly used to separate the fishing line from the hook and bait to enable precise and gentle fly set-up on the water when casting.
However, one leader may not be adequate for all types of fishing conditions. As such, leaders are made in differing lengths, with some as small as three inches in length to some as large as at least nine feet in length, and of differing materials, single wire or multi-wire, for example, in order to accommodate various fishing and weather conditions, fish types and individualized fishing techniques. Therefore, these various types of leaders need to be readily available to the fisherman or fisherwoman in order for him or her to adjust to the varying fishing and weather conditions.
Currently, there are several ways in which a fisherperson may carry the various sized leaders. For example, he or she may carry the leaders in a tackle box. However, this method allows for easy tangling of the leaders. In the alternative, the fisherperson may carry the various sized leaders in devices known as leader holders. However, current leader holders are deficient in that they either require the leaders to be wrapped around the holder, thus causing the leaders to bend, or are attached to a holder so the leaders are exposed to the environment, thereby allowing the leaders to be caught on other objects. Additionally, it is difficult to access the leaders from current leader holders.
Also, many fisherpeople prefer to attach the leader to the hook prior to engaging in the sport of fishing as it is difficult to tie the proper leader knot when his or her hands are wet. Thus, many times fisherpeople become injured by hooks when, trying to obtain a single leader from the tackle box or current fishing leader holders, they become hooked on the hook attached to the leader.
Thus, the need exists for a fishing leader holder exists wherein the leaders do not become entangled, are held internally within a device and are easily and safely accessible to the fisherperson.
The relevant prior art includes the following patents:
Patent No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue Date3,713,244AlottaJan. 30, 19734,977,700Perlman et al.Dec. 18, 19904,437,258AllardMar. 20, 19842,225,309LawrenceDec. 17, 19402,667,010AndersonJan. 26, 19542,670,563AndersonMar. 02, 19545,337,511AshbaughAug. 16, 19945,440,829ParvinAug. 15, 19954,961,281Listebarger, Jr.Oct. 09, 19902,448,160BehrNov. 15, 1949
Although the above patents teach various types of fishing leader holders, none teach a cylindrically-shaped fishing leader holder having both a corked end and a fringed end wherein windows are cut into the holder for the acceptance of the leader so the leader is stored within the holder, thereby protecting the leader and enabling a user to retrieve a leader without opening the device.